


Marauders've Left the Building

by MalloryMobius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloryMobius/pseuds/MalloryMobius
Summary: New owners of the Marauder's map must kiss someone after the solemn swear on first  using it.A personal project which may or may not include:a) more videos cauz i have no life what so everb) sloppy fictions I'll suck at writingc) wolfstar/weasley twins/...
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Marauders've Left the Building

[【Marauder've Left the Building】—A Trailer](https://mallorymobius.tumblr.com/post/190203996899/maraudersve-left-the-building-trailer-new)


End file.
